


To believe

by VictoriaEllis



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaEllis/pseuds/VictoriaEllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wanted someone to tell her everything was going to be okay. Then maybe she could believe it herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To believe

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 17. All I want is for someone to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be okay.  
> Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth and it’s Charakters are the rightful property of Clamp. I don’t own them – sadly enough – and I never will. I only do this for the fun of it.  
> Word Count: 871
> 
> The “Themes” are borrowed from the community “50_lovequotes” at livejournal!
> 
> This is an older piece I wrote in 2008.

The whole palace was filled with silence since almost everyone was sleeping in their respectable chambers. Hikaru was indeed pretty sure that she was the only one awake right now, wandering aimlessly through the many corridors as if searching for something. Her heart screamed for someone to hear it, to make things better. She wasn’t so stupid to think that someone could make everything alright. That someone would come and take all the pain away that threatened to consume her day after day. Ever since her fight with Zagato and Princess Emeraude she didn’t have it in her to feel truly happy again. To her what she did was wrong. If only they had known the reasons for which they were summoned before. If only it didn’t have to end like this. But they couldn’t take it back. What had been done had been done. The only thing left to do was to help rebuilding Cephiro. And this time they would do everything they could to stop the tragedy from repeating itself.

Sighing Hikaru let her gaze wander out of the window. Cephiro, which had looked so beautiful when they had first arrived, was in ruins already. Thunder was roaring through the sky nonstop and slowly the world broke into pieces. The redhead really didn’t want that to happen. She wanted to look up into a blue sky again and see smiles on the faces of her friends. She wanted them to be truly happy and not just temporary until the guilt or sadness consumed them again.  _She_ wanted to be happy again.

And even if it was selfish to think like that, she wanted someone to make her feel alright. Hikaru knew that Fuu talked to Ferio whenever she felt down, just like Umi went to see Clef or Ascott. But she didn’t know who she could turn to. She certainly didn’t want to bother anyone with her problems. Everyone had so much to think about. Everyone was sad for their own reasons. So maybe it was best if she kept the pain to herself, only spilling tears at night and wishing for someone to be at her side.   
_Is it too much to ask for? Am I selfish? All I want is for someone to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be okay. I really want to hear these words. And I want to believe them.  
_ Shaking her head in annoyance Hikaru left her spot by the window. It wouldn’t help her any if she continued to watch the destruction around her. That certainly didn’t make her feel any better at all. So maybe she should go and find a place that was… nice. Something that would help her to take her mind off of things.

Not realizing where she was going Hikaru found herself in the garden where she had talked to Lantis for the first time. She could still recall everything he told her and sometimes she was sure she could hear his voice in her mind.  
 _I’m sure you too cried when you were alone.  
_ And how right he had been. Even though she tried not to show her sorrow it was still there. All she wanted was to see her friends happy again and she was sure they wouldn’t be if she shed tears all the time. So the redhead only let the tears fall whenever she was absolutely sure that no-one was near. It hurt so much sometimes, but she was sure that it was the right choice. And now, standing inside the rich greens she wanted nothing more than to crumble down and cry. The red eyed girl may not have wanted it, but in the end she was unable to fight her tears any longer. Silent, shaky sobs escaped her body as the first droplets of salty crystal fell from her eyes. She sank down to the ground, her arms tightly wrapped around her body.

Consumed in her emotions she never realized the other presence in the garden. Lantis watched the small Fire Knight as she poured her heart out. He didn’t know why, but deep inside he felt the strong urge to make things better. He couldn’t stand to see her cry. Maybe it was because her laughter seemed so contagious. Whenever she smiled you were sure that everything would turn out right even though it seemed absolutely hopeless. She gave hope and strength with her whole being. Seeing her cry filled the dark haired Swordsman with an uneasiness that he could not explain. And maybe he just wanted her to stop crying when he got up and went over to her, silently pulling her in a tight embrace. Maybe it had something to do with the strange feelings she awoke in him that he gave her a kiss on her forehead. Whatever it was, he was not ready to face it at that moment. All he wanted to do now was to make sure that Hikaru was alright.  
“Don’t cry…” he muttered, while drying her tears. “Don’t despair. Everything is going to be alright. You will see. It will work out just fine.”  
Lantis really didn’t know where these words came from, but by the hopeful light that shone in those fiery eyes he felt that he did the right thing. And maybe his words would be enough to help her get through it all. They had to believe.

 


End file.
